Lost Angel
by Astro K-7
Summary: Christian Wade is looking for Revenge when as a youth sees his entire family get killed. Now it's time to show why he's not a hero, he's a Raven.
1. Meet The TURK's

Lost Legends  
  
~ It's the year 2200 the Milky Way is the Mecca for all AC pilots. Over the past hundred years there has been a variety of pilots and AC. Most ravens(AC pilot) are filled with greed, while others have a worthless dream of becoming a hero. Any real raven knows that this job is not to become a hero. Well maybe that's because I thought I was a hero. Hello my name is Christian Wade. I know the Wade name is supposed to stand for justice, virtue, and whatever else deals with becoming legendary. I am different because everything that my name stood for was destroyed. My every one in my life has been slaughtered. The weird thing is that the weren't murdered by a evil clan out to destroy the universe. They were killed by there own. I couldn't believe it what I witnessed well let me show you what happened. ~  
  
It's the year 2285, and the biggest spectacle of the decade was going on it was the 50 year anniversary for the being free. I heard that was the dream for all raven to be free, and do whatever they wanted without always having a contract over there head. The 10th Master of Arena tournament was about to be held( The Tournament is held every 5 years). A ceremony was held right before the first battle. This was to honor the pilots who went against the Silent Line Project. All of my mentors where there Cloud9, Dynasty, Fantasy, and IKU. Everyone I ever knew was being honored. The Arena Was the Space Dome you could see everything there were fireworks outside of the arena and spaceships flying by. The joy that was in the air was untouchable. They began to pass out the awards and that's when it happened.  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen we have a major announcement the Final Match of the Champion ship will be held at the new Hero's Coliseum on Earth it is the Largest Arena ever buit in history. It is the size of a small city it is the first to hold multiple terrains urban, plains, desert, tropical, and tundra. It's 2 miles in diameter and Statues of all of the pilots and there favorite AC's with a profile. At each entrance there will be a different pilot. So that's is how we would like to show you are appreciation. So let's show these Legends some appreciation. The crowd roared with enthusiasm, and joy then the arena shutter's cut on.  
  
"Uncle Lee, what is going on?" Chris asked with curiosity "I don't know, I guess this must be a surprise planned for them" Lee says with a look of concern  
  
~ "What the hell, is going on why are the doors to the Arena opening" Brent Wade whispers and asks the announcer. ~ " I don't know this wasn't planned. Are those AC's?, Hey everyone I guess some pilots want to show ther." Before he could finish his sentence his head was blown off by a AC sniper bullet.  
  
"Holy Sh__, Everybody get to your AC's " Brent and the others rush to there AC's many where shot before they could.  
  
"What the hell!( the television shows night vision scenes because of matches that are held in the arena be shut) Lee picks up Chris and rushes out of the hotel room.  
  
"Uncle Lee, my grandpa and my uncles were getting hurt. What about my mom and dad they are in the arena too." Chris doesn't realize how serious the situation is but he's crying ,because he seen his family in pain.  
  
As they rush out the hotel pilots try to stop Lee and start grabbing at Chris. So Lee starts fighting off the mad pilots.  
  
~ Why is all of this happening ~  
  
Through all of the chaos they make it to Lee AC Lionheart. They both have to get in the AC, and go to The Space Dome  
  
` back at the Space Dome `  
  
Only four pilot's made it to there AC's, Brent, E. Lee Jr., Tony McCaine II, and Marcus Fox.  
  
The Battle was of epic proportions. The Arena which was completely dark became drenched with light as bullets started to drench the dome with light. The odds were stacked against the pilots though. 4 of them against what must have been 10 AC's. The honorees didn't realize why they were being attacked but they knew that they lives and there families lives where on the line. All of the pilots families where in the dome. Chaos couldn't describe the feeling that was being felt by the fans at home and the people in the Arena. The legendary pilots worked well as a team and stood there ground against the attack. Then the doors reopened and 5 more AC's entered the dome and they were all wielding Grenade launchers and Various missle combinations. The 5 AC's that entered the dome were unmanned being controlled by AI's that were made off the battle tactics of all the legendary pilots.  
  
~ "Chris I'm going to the Space Dome. You are going to meet a friend of the family Rin okay he's your uncle that you don't get to see. He's going to take good care of you until I get back okay." Lee eyes start to tear up but he holds his composure because he doesn't want Chris to be worried while on his long trip. " Uncle Lee, tell my mom and dad hi when you see them" I didn't know it but that was the last time I would see any of my family alive before I met Rin.  
  
When Lee was Killed with all the other pilots.  
  
~ Citizens of the galaxy I am Deadsoul. I'm the former leader of the Four Horsemen. Everyone thought I was dead after the Apollo mission, and they were right. Fortunately I was brought back to life by an unknown source. All that he said I had to do was listen to him and I could get revenge on the people who killed me. It took a lot of hard work and lots of money but we got many of the members of the Moon Clans to turn their backs on the the pilots that were seen today, and the pilots who didn't cooperate were killed today. Now this is a Beginning of a new age the governments solar system is being taken over as I speak to you so what I present to you the people of the milky way is to surrender because we have all of you best pilots. I welcome you to the T.U.R.K era.(Tyrants United to Rule Kingdoms). I present to your new President Tony McCaine III. 


	2. Days with Rin

Days with Rin  
  
~ I didn't understand what had happened that day. Once I got to my extended family known as Rin I knew that I was in a totally different environment. Rin never told me why I was staying with him, but he was always honest about anything else. Rin was the father that was always there, even when he died. ~  
  
It was a cold day outside of the Shrine, and my job was to sweep the floor the trees in the forest were swaying like the waves in the ocean. The air smelled fresh and Rin taught me that meant that it was going to rain. I had stopped to looked at the scenery I was always fascinated with squirrels but there where none on this planet. They had animals that shared qualities of the of small bears that were extinct on earth. They were dark brown like my hair and there eyes were green like mine, so they are my favorite animals to look at. Suddenly it began to thunderstorm, but it wasn't like on earth when they just go by within a few hours, they last for months! I ran to the temple so I could get dry, but Rin told me to finish my work.  
  
~I was thinking are you crazy because it's 29 degrees and I could see the mist while I was breathing ~  
  
" If you wouldn't have been sitting around all day you could eat this chicken and rice, but since your stopped you have two choices to come in here and eat or finish your work" Rin just waited for an answer while I was freezing my long ponytail off!  
  
Being the wise man that I was at the age of 12 I decided to eat the food then finish work in the temple for then on. ~ That's what I thought! ~  
  
On that same day I got my hair cut to short and bushy, my ponytail was gone. I had double duty for my chores as long as I stayed with him. Soon as I got through eating had to clean the entire area until the rain season ended. 


End file.
